Nonexistence
The ability to end all existence. The final version of Nothingness Manipulation and the opposite force of Omnipotence (Infinity/Zero). Also Called *Absolute Nothingness *Anti-Omnipotence *Final Nemesis Capabilities This ability allows the user to annihilate anything and everything, physical, spiritual, conceptual, metaphysical, even abilities themselves, with no protection nor exception of any kind. The targets are completely wiped out on every level, to the point where they never even existed, and are totally impossible to recreate by any means (except the user's own power, via negation of the negation). Needless to say, the user is universally dreaded as the embodiment of the Primal Fear - and with good reason. More about the power Virtually all powers are based on accumulation : more power/energy/strength, more complexity, higher level. Yet no matter how high one climb, one can never reach the top - because there is none. To make a long story short, there is simply no maximum to accumulation, and thus no top to be reached. Nonexistence takes the opposite path : ultimate power through absolute simplicity. Contrary to accumulation, reduction has a clear and ultimate minimum. This is what we call "zero". Nonexistence is akin to a negative version of Omnipotence : same power level, but instead of being abe to do anything and everything, it is totally and absolutely dedicated to pure and simple annihilation. Nonexistence thus combines simplicity and perfection, achieving complete invincibility through the negation of all opposition - surpassing even Omnipotence in terms of fighting potential, as a natural result of it's complete specialization in the most effective form of offense/defense. Applications Essential : *Singularity (inimitable, as there is 'nothing' to replicate) *Nothingness Manipulation (any target and any scale) *Imperceptibility (negation of presence/perception) *Power Immunity (personal negation of any effects) *Ultimate Invincibility (personal negation of damage) *Absolute Immortality (personal negation of death) *Negative Omnilock (personal negation of change) *Power Manifestation (guess which one) Offensive : *Destruction (negation of subatomic bonds) *Disintegration (negation of molecular bonds) *Freezing, up to absolute zero (negation of heat) *Deoxygenation (negation of oxigen) *Dehydration (negation of water) *Necrosis Inducement (negation of regeneration) *Death Inducement (negation of life) Neutralization : *Molecular Immobilization (negation of motion) *Power Negation / Erasure (negation of abilities) *Force Drain (negation of force/energy) *Sleep Inducement (negation of consciousness) *Induced Sedation (negation of sensations/energy) *Neurocognitive Deficit (negation of cognitive processes) Positive : *Healing (negation of wound/illness) *Pain Suppression (negation of pain) *Youth Inducement (negation of old age) *Semi-Immortality (negation of aging) *Peace Manipulation (negation of tensions/conflicts) *Resurrection (negation of death/damage) Practical : *Fligh and minor Telekinesis (negation of gravity/distance) *Intangibility (negation of contact) *Self-Sustenance (negation of hunger/exhaustion) *Infinite Supply (negation of depletion) *Morality Reset (negation of good/evil) *Low level Darkness Manipulation (negation of light) *Mind Control (negation of opposition/reaction/suspicion) *Supernatural Hunting (negation of distance user/target) *Improve other abilities (negation of flaws/side-effects) 'Manipulations ': *Limited forms of Logic Manipulation (negation of ideas/concepts) *Limited forms of Causality Manipulation (negation of causes/effects) *Limited forms of Time Manipulation (negation of time/events) *Limited forms of Space Manipulation (negation of space/distances) *Limited forms of Mental Manipulation (negation of emotions/memories) *Indirect form of Probability Manipulation (negation of probabilities) Associations *Nothingness Manipulation *Boundary Manipulation *Ultimate Invincibility *Omnipotence *Perfection Limitations *The user cannot manipulate anything, only negate. *The user is immune to the ability, being one with it. *May need time and experience to fully master the ability. Known Users *Edamiel Beryl (Anima : Beyond Fantasy) *Nemesis (Anima : Beyond Fantasy) Gallery '' Deicide 1.jpg|And nothing shall remain. Deicide 2.jpg|Embrace the stillness of eternity ! Taoism (Traditional Taiji).jpg|Nonexistence is the center. Damnation.jpg|Negociations are over. Two flavors.jpg|One power, two flavors. '' Category:Almighty Powers Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Evil power Category:Rare power Category:Spatial Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Arts Category:Article stubs Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Power with no known user